To Live Once Again
by Doodle Dee Bop Bop
Summary: Emma deaging fic! A spell gone horribly wrong, Pan back once a gain to cast his revenge, life spiralling out of control for everyone in Storybrooke. When Emma deages life becomes just a little more complicated.
1. Prologue :D

"Concentrate Miss Swan." Gold said, tapping his fingernails on the desk.

"God, I'm trying to, it's harder than it looks you know." Emma shouted out, losing all thoughts of the paper she was supposed to be lighting on fire with magic.

"Why do I even have to do this? There are these thins called matches you know. Pretty magical, really crazy things. Couldn't I just use those?" Emma sarcastically snarled at him.

"It is not about making the fire, it is about lighting it." Gold walked over to Emma, motioning for her to start again.

"Where'd you get that one? A fortune cookie?" Emma couldn't help but crack jokes, magic wasn't her forte and she needed to relieve the stress somehow.

"Concentrate. If you had stated earlier maybe this had come easier to you."

"Like, if you hadn't made that curse? Would that have been early enough for you?" Emma retorted, sick of Gold. Sick of everything.

"Miss Swan if you are not going to cooperate, I do suggest you leave." He opened up the door to his shop, the bell jingling, a crisp sea breeze floating through the door.

"Fine." She was actually disappointed, she could tell everyone wanted her to be able to do magic, but she always felt so incapable of doing it.

"You've got to let go of that wall, it's whats blocking it. Let go of the past Miss Swan." Gold called as she headed down the street.

Everyone expected so much of her, let go of the past, don't focus on the future, the present doesn't matter. Well then what does matter, nothing? Everything? Sometimes she just didn't know.

Mary Margret's apartment was empty by the time Emma arrived. She poured a can of soup into a pot and stuck it on the stove, then leaned against the counter.

"Concentrate." Emma whispered. "Let go of the past." Her past was something she wanted to let go of, the hard nights, the rough mornings, the completely awful days, but there were good times too, when she got all A's on her report card. Getting her license. Getting an apartment. The good things in life.

"The past." She wished her soup would hear up faster. "Time to test that concentration." She focused on the soup, the same kind of soup she used to eat when she was a little girl, she used to eat it piping hot, with little soup crackers shaped like animals in it. Oh, those were good days. Before her eyes, the soup started to boil, and steam up. Maybe the magic had worked, or maybe it had just sat there long enough to heat up by herself.

She poured herself a bowl, and sat on the couch, something felt off though, wrong, she didn't know what, but it felt like she had lost something, in a strange small sense.

Her eyelids started to get heavy, and soon enough she felt herself dozing off.

"Emma. Emma." Mary Margret shook her awake.

"What? Oh, I'm up, just dozed off for a few minutes." Emma pearled at the clock. "Or a few hours? Wow. What's up." She yawned loudly, raising her arms to stretch.

"Are you okay? I made dinner if you want some."

"Nah, just gonna go, um, to bed. I'm really tired." The blonde woman stumbled off to her bedroom, slipping of her clothes, and putting on a pair of slightly lose pajamas. She crawled into her bed, feeling like something was just wrong.

* * *

**m'kay, so I don't own once upon a time, yeah. And this is one of those Emma deaging fics, so what age do you guys want to see, post it in the reviews please please please.**


	2. Transformation

**AN- I'm soooo sorry I couldn't update, I was just busy. And lazy. And I learned how to bake pie! So here's a new chapter just for you, special reader, please review. Please.**

* * *

Heart pounding. Ears ringing. Spine cracking. All of her skin feeling like it was on fire. Emma became quickly conscious and felt like her entire body was getting squished in a garbage disposal. She wanted to scream out, find some way to get help because she sure as hell might be dying, but all she could seem to do was make small grunts, and tense up.

Then it all seemed to disappear.

She felt like she was dreaming, but also awake, everything just seemed brighter. Which was very odd because it was 3:00 in the morning.

Everything began to fade, fade from its brightness to a dark awful version of itself before it all seemed to go black.

* * *

"Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..." Emma's alarm clock went off and jolted her awake.

She recalled her awful nightmare last night, the pain felt so real.

She went to turn her alarm clock to snooze, a skill she had mastered with her eyes closed, but she couldn't find the clock.

As she went to sit up, she seemed lighter. Smaller...

Eyes know open, she stared at her hands. Her small, now delicate hands.

Her eyes wandered to her chest. The once busty area, was now small and flat.

"What the hell." Her voice, oh god her voice, it was higher, like she was 10, 11 at most.

"What the Hell... What is going on... Oh my god." As she went to get out of bed, she realised her pants were hanging off the bed, her panties were down to her feet, and her shirt was slipping off of one shoulder.

"Emma, are you up?" Mary-Margret knocked softly in the door.

"Just, um, a sec... Don't come in." Emma paced around the room, confused and unsure what to do.

"Emma you sound sick. Did you throw up. Oh my god are you hungover, Emma Swan did you get drunk last night, because..."

Emma opened the door. "I can promise, I did not get drunk. I don't know what happened actually."

"Emma?" The brunette questioned.

This girl was not the Emma she saw yesterday. This girl was small, a petite girl who only looked slightly older than her third graders. Her long blonde hair fell halfway down her back in soft curls, and her eyes looked wide and innocent. She wasn't the guarded woman anymore, not at all.

"Well that tee shirt isn't going to work now is it?" Mary-Margret couldn't help but get excited to find clothes for her daughter. Her daughter.

"I think I have some left over uniforms from the school. We could go shopping after, and if you want we could go to Granny's after."

"I am not leaving the apartment until I look like myself, no way. No." Emma was defiant, always had been, Mary Margret knew she was in for trouble.

"Well I guess I could go shopping without you. I bet they make very pretty dresses in your size. Do you prefer sparkles or rhinestones?" Mary Margret teased, knowing she did in fact have Emma trapped.

"What's the difference. And big, fat, no. N-O. I don't do dresses." Emma shivered slightly, goosebumps raised on her arms.

"Here I'll find you some of Henry's old things, and then we'll go buy you some new things, okay?" Mary Margret walked over to her closet to find some of Henry's old jeans, shirts and sweatshirts, and heard Emma's small feet padding close behind her.

'Well here's a pair of jeans, a shirt, and a sweatshirt. Could you last without underwear?"

The question made Emma blush a little, before taking the clothes, and running off to the bathroom.

* * *

"Everyone's staring.' Emma whispered.

Truthfully no one was truly paying attention to Snow White with the small kid wearing a jeans, a sweatshirt with the hood pulled up, and bulky sunglasses.

"No their not. Wanna check out this one." Mary Margret motioned to the one children's outfitter in Storybrooke.

"Fine, let's go."

The shop was empty, to Emma's delight. Empty except for one person.

"Snow." Ella said, walking over to greet her friend.

"Hello Ella, and how is Alex doing." She said, cooing over the baby.

"She's great, but keeps spitting up, so I'm getting her some more onesies. And who is this?" She started to crouch down to greet Emma.

"That's Emma. She, um... We'll I'm not really sure what happened, but she needs some new clothes." Snow noticed Emma's obvious discomfort.

"Emma, why don't you go look for some clothes?" Snow shooed off the now preteen, who walked over to the boys section.

"Other section Emma, you are not wearing boys clothes."

"But all the girls stuff is sparkly." She whined, sounding much like a child.

"Yes, well you are not going to be wearing boy's clothes." Snow gave eyes only a mother can give, saying 'sass me again and you'll get it.'

"Fine." She muttered.

"Pre-teen years, I'm not looking forward to it." Ella said, laughing slightly before walking over to the cash register to pay for her items.

"See anything you like." Snow browsed through the racks.

"I, I uh, don't know what, size I um, am." Emma whispered, her eyes sad.

"Here try in these jeans." Snow said, holding out a variety of sizes of jeans. "And these shirts, and we'll see what fits."

39 minutes later, Emma left with 3 pairs of jeans, 10 tops, a pair of sneakers, a pair of boots, 2 packs of underwear to Emma's embarrassment, 3 dresses, to Emma's dismay, and one child size tan leather jacket.

"Granny's?" A smile appeared on Mary Margaret's face, and a scowl on Emma's.

"Please, no?" Emma knew it was a battle she would lose.

"How about we go, get some breakfast, and I will stop bugging you for the rest of the day. Or we could. Go back to the apartment and I could braid your hair?"

"Granny's. Now." The look of horror on Emma's face was priceless.

* * *

**Next chapter- Granny's diner, and Charming seeing Emma. Please review. 3**


	3. The diner dilemma

As Emma entered the dinner in her same disguise, she was glad to see the morning rush was over. It was now the, late finishers of breakfast, and kids playing hooky in the back booths.

"What can I get you." Ruby said, handing a menu to Snow, then staring quizzically at Emma before giving her the menu.

"Um, I'll take you're special for today, and Emma?" Snow asked.

"Wait, Emma? As in Emma Swan, big people sizes Emma?" Ruby chuckled slightly with Snow as Emma slowly nodded.

"I'll take an espresso. And toast." Emma handed back her menu, as Snow began to disagree.

"Emma, you're body is the size of an eleven year olds. An espresso will literally make you go insane. Just get hot chocolate instead, and get a pancake or something you barely ate last night and it's practically ten now."

"Fine." Emma huffed. She new the coffee would have been a bad idea, but still didn't want to be treated like the child she looked like.

As she stared to the back of the diner, she thought she new the kid in the back, he was so familiar, yet she hardly new any if the high school students here.

As she was thinking, Ruby handed the two their food.

"I couldn't resist, sorry." Ruby said, completely not full of sorrow, as she handed Emma a pancake with a syrup smiley face, and chocolate chip eyes on it.

Emma made a very purposeful display of stirring the syrup, and stabbing the chocolate chips to shreds.

* * *

"So where is David?" Emma asked as the two entered the empty apartment.

"Covering your shift. He though you were sick this morning, boy will he be surprised when he finds out what's really going on." Snow laughed, mentally planning what was going to happen.

"Okay, I'm gonna go put away my stuff." Emma lugged the bags to her room.

"Remember to fold them!" Snow yelled.

"Yea right, not going to happen." Emma retorted, being the one to snicker now.

Several hours of TV watching for Emma, and cleaning for Mary Margret, David walked through the door, completely unaware of what had happened to Emma.

"Great day to be sick Emma," he said, to the figure lying down the couch." Two fights, a theft, and to top it all off, a lost duck."

"Sounds fun." Snow said, motioning for Emma to tell him.

"So yesterday, Emma had a bit of a problem. With magic. And now, she's a bit... Shorter."

"Not just shorter," Emma chimed in, getting up off the couch. "And do not laugh, at lest while I am still I'm the room."

"How did this... What?" David ran his hands through his hair, utterly confused.

"I'm going to sleep, it's been a long day." Emma said, not wanting to answer his questions, mostly because she had no clue how to answer them herself.

"She's so cute." He cooed, once she was out of the room, and he was out of Emma's rather zone.

"Yea." Snow said, thinking of all the years they could have said that, that they missed.

"Is it so bad if she stays like this? I mean, it could work, she could grow up again, we could be parents, this could work."

"Maybe." Snow said, thinking of something else, in a different time or place.

"But, what about Henry, how could we possibly tell him that his mother is now younger than him?" David was practically know having a conversation with himself, as Snow thought deeply of something he did not know.

* * *

Review? What do you guys want to happen in the story?


	4. Visiting Gold

Emma didn't know where she was.

She new it was a forest, but it was darker and colder than anywhere she had ever been. The thick dark trees seemed to be choking her, and the roots tripping her with each step she took.

"Emma."

"Emma."

"Emma." A voice called to her, from every seeming direction.

"Wh-who's there?" She shakily called back. Was this a dream, a nightmare? Or was she actually here.

"Oh Emma, I can answer all you're cute little questions." The voice was close now, coming from just beyond the tree next to her.

She pushed the branch aside, and there stood a cloaked figure. It turned towards her, she could only see it's eyes, they were so dark, and full of coldness. It seemed like death was lingering over them, grazing her the longer she stared at the eyes.

Emma did the one thing she could. She screamed.

* * *

Mary Margret heard it first, then David. The high pitched, scared tone. The soft cries following it.

As David ran across the hall, with Mary Margret at his heels, they discovered Emma sitting up in her bed, half asleep, crying her head off.

"Emma, hey it's okay." David said, trying to sooth her by patting her on the back.

Suddenly, it seemed like Emma was suddenly aware of where she was again, and what she was. The crying stopped, and abruptly she stopped shaking.

"I'm fine." Her voice piped out. She clearly wasn't, but it was quite obvious she wasn't about to let herself be hugged or anything of the sort.

"Are sure? Do you want one of us to stay with you?" Mary Margret asked, partly our of concern, but a larger part because she craved to be the mother she always wanted to be, to chase away bad dreams, and to sleep next to the daughter she had always wanted.

"I. Am. Fine." Emma spit out, aggravated and most likely overtired, but also a little scared.

"Okay, well goodnight." Mary Margret said, giving Emma a small squeeze, then returning to her room.

"You might kill me for this in the morning," David started, looking like he was about to commit murder, "but goodnight Princess." He said, giving her a kiss on the head, and a small hug.

As he walked out the door, Emma quietly called out, "Um, night."

* * *

"So what are we going to tell Henry?" That was the question of the hour. He was due to return home from Regina's any minute, and no one had any idea how to explain Emma's new size to him.

"The truth. We tell him about how we don't really know what's going on, but something happened. We're going to Gold's as soon as he gets here right? Then we'll have answers." Emma said, glad she had thought out a better answer then David's, 'Pretend we're not home.'

"Okay, but-" Mary Margret was cut off.

"I'm home. Anybody here?" Henry barged in through the door, waiting for the hugs and questions about his day that usually awaited him.

"Henry, hey." David said, ready to break the news.

"So I heard mom got turned into a kid? Is it true?" Henry said, peering around the corner.

"Um, yea. Who'd you hear that from?"

"Well, at recess some high schooler or something came up to me and asked me if Emma was my mom, and I said 'yea, why' and he said he heard about her turning into a kid, and then everyone heard, and where is she?" Henry finished excitedly.

"Henry!" Emma shouted out, coming out of her bedroom. "Don't talk to random strangers, he could have kidnapped you."

"Wow. So is this for real?" Henry asked, peering at his mother.

"Yes. It is. Now let's just go to Gold's and get this figured out." Emma huffed.

"Wait. I'm taller. I'm taller than you." Henry chuckled a little, he had a good two or three inches on her.

"Great. My life is just getting better, and better." Emma cried out, exasperated beyond words.

"To Gold's then?" Mary Margret asked, sensing Emma's annoyance.

"Let's go. Henry, you ready?" David asked, grabbing his jacket, and Emma's much smaller one.

"Yea, let's go." Henry said.

"I could grab it myself you know." Emma angrily took the jacket from her father's hand.

"You, are very welcome." David sarcastically replied, holding the door open for everyone.

"Whatever." Emma said, exiting the apartment.

"Oh the preteen years, they came to soon." Mary Margret sighed as David chuckled.

"I heard that!" Emma yelled.

* * *

"Miss. Swan, I knew you would be here." Mr. Gold said, without even turning to face here.

"Whatever. So you know the problem, can you fix it." Emma said, waiting for a yes.

"On the contrary, I have no idea what the problem really is," Gold said.

"Yes. You do. I'm 12." Emma said.

"Miss Swan, there are many spells of the sort that can alter appearance, so tell me, do you have memory issues?"

"No."

"Any, trouble remembering you're true self?"

"No."

"Well then, this is a simple spell that can be easily undone. You aren't really 12, but rather just a smaller version of yourself really."

"Then make me normal." Emma couldn't help but shout at him. "Sorry." She quietly said, a blush from embarrassment covered her cheeks.

"Okay, just let me," he put his fingers over her head tapping with a single figure over a variety of spots. "This, is interesting."

"What?" David asked, becoming annoyed with Gold's way of not ever saying things directly.

"Well, this is not a normal spell. It has layers upon layers of smaller spells in it, making one big spell, that unfortunately, is so connected I don't know how to undo it."

"What?" Emma asked, completely confused.

"It's like the spell is a snow covered mountain, taking small pieces of snow off of it could trigger an avalanche, I will have to figure out how to remove it all at once, or else Miss Swan, you're fate could be ultimately worse than it already is."

"Great, just great, this day sucks." Emma sighed.

"Oh Emma," he whispered, watching her exit the shop, "things are going to get so much worse."

**Okay, so I want Emma to have a conversation with a minor character next chapter, but I don't really know who, so review who you want.**


End file.
